Yo quiero besarte
by Sao801
Summary: Kenny quiere besar a Cartman, ¡Pero este no se deja ni aunque sean novios! ¿Cómo conseguirá su lengua entrar en la boca de Cartman? ¡Keneric! Mención del Bratters y ligerísima inclinación al Bunny. Fic para iSweetBreeze


Kenny McCormick era muy bien conocido por ser un pervertido, y haberse acostado con muchas personas lo rebelaba muy bien. Jamás sintió atracción por los hombres, sólo por 2: Butters Stotch y Eric Theodoro Cartman, tal vez un poco de Kyle Broflovski, pero eso era sólo calentura. Siempre quiso probar a ese pequeño y tímido rubio, pero ese tal Bradley ya se lo había ganado, así que sólo le quedaba el gordo. Poco a poco, consiguió seducir al gordo y obtenerlo, era de las pocas personas que le habían gustado de verdad, así que trataría de no forzarlo a algo que no quisiera.

Algo que no sabía Kenny era que Cartman era tímido a la hora de dar besos. No es que el gordo fuera una persona aficionada a dar besos ni nada por el estilo, pero Kenny quería besarle en los labios. Sencillamente, hizo un trato con Cartman: Le compró varias bolsas de Cheesy Poof, se las regaló, pero pidió que a cambio le diera un beso ya cuando iba por su penúltima bolsa. A Eric no le importó, sólo siguió comiendo, pensaba que iba a ser fácil.

- Bien. - Dijo Kenny. - Ahora mi pago.

- Claro, pobre. - Dijo Eric, chupándose los dedos y haciéndole una imagen mental a Kenny. - Ven aquí.

Kenny se quitó su capucha, rebelando su atractivo rostro, dejando atónito a Cartman. ¿Desde cuando el cabrón se había vuelto tan atractivo? ¡No! Kenny no era atractivo, ¡Pensar eso era de maricones! Pero él tenía un novio, y ese era Kenny, Cartman era un maricón aunque no quisiera. Sacudió un poco su cabeza, pero se quedó paralizado. No podía pensar en nada, su mente quedó en blanco ¡No sabía cómo iniciar un beso! Kenny lo miró curioso y se acercó un poco.

- ¡NO TE ME ACERQUES, MARICÓN! ¡YO SOY QUIEN TIENE QUE INICIAR EL BESO, COÑO! -Se quejó, saliendo de su trance.

- Está bien. - Dijo Kenny, alejándose con algo de sorpresa.

Cartman volvió a intentarlo, no iba a ser un maricón miedica, ¡Era un verdadero macho! ¡No una mariposita penosa! Justo cuando pensaba pasar los brazos de Kenny por su cuello, se volvió a paralizar ¡Qué demonios le estaba ocurriendo!

- ¡AHG! ¡NO PUEDO! - Se quejó el chico de mayor peso. - ¡ES TAN MARICA!

- ¡Vamos, Cartman! -Se quejó Kenny, aún con las ganas de su beso. - Me lo debes, tú nunca me has besado.

- ¡CÁLLATE, MARICÓN! - Eric estaba completamente rojo y avergonzado. - ¡YA VERÁS CÓMO PUEDO! ¡NO SOY UNA MARIPOSITA! - Esto último le hizo mucha gracia a Kenny, sacándole una carcajada mental.

Tercer intento, el castaño se volvió a paralizar.

- ¡MIERDAAAAAAAAA! - Jadeó y se formó de valor, tomando a Kenny y estampando sus labios contra los de él. Kenny esperó que fuera largo, no fue así, ya que Cartman se alejó de forma instantánea. - ¡Listo, maldito pobre!

- ... Cartman... ¿No sabes besar? ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!

- ¡FUE UN MALDITO BESO!

- ¡Eso no fue un beso! ¡No sabes besar!

- ¡CLARO QUE SÍ, CÁLLATE! ¡YO SÍ SE BESAR, HE DADO MUCHOS BESOS ANTES!

- ¿Hablas en serio?

Kenny le dirigió una mirada sospechosa, haciendo latir rápidamente el corazón de Eric.

- ¡CLARO QUE SÍ, MALDITA SEA!

El rubio no podía dejar de verlo con una sonrisa pícara.

- Ven aquí. Déjame besarte.

Kenny se acercó y tomó la cara de Eric, besándolo varias veces. Quería que fuera una linda y duradera sensación, pero apenas ponía sus labios sobre los de Cartman, este se separaba de manera inmediata, fueron muchos los besos, pero Eric no quería avanzar.

- ¡Abre tu boca, Cartman! -Se quejó Kenny.

- ¡Lo intento, coño! ¡NO PUEDO!

La cara de Eric no era realmente un tomate, pero estaba ligeramente ruborizada. Kenny sólo suspiró y le dio otro beso, para luego lamerle los labios.

- ¡Ahg, Kenny! ¡Eres muy asqueroso! -Se quejó el castaño, limpiándose los labios.

Kenny solamente resopló, queriendo meter su lengua en la impenetrable boca de Cartman.

- Cuando te bese, no te separes de inmediato.

- ¡Qué tanto voy a estar pegado a ti!

- ¡La idea es que nos besemos de verdad! ¡Tocar nuestras lenguas y todo eso!

- ¡KENNY, NO SEAS TAN ASQUEROSO! ¡En realidad, tienes mucha suerte de que yo sea tu novio!

Eso fue un golpe bajo para Kenny.

- ... En serio, Eric... - El rubio suspiró un poco. - De verdad quiero besarte...

- ¡Pues jódete!

Kenny siguió con su mirada baja, con el ceño fruncido y totalmente dolido. Pensó un poco y se fue, dejando a un molesto gordo.

* * *

Eric dormía plácidamente en medio de la noche, sin ser consciente de todo lo que le rodeaba. Su ventana se fue abriendo poco a poco y un cuerpo se iba acercando al gordito durmiente.

- No, no... - Decía el chico dormido entre sueños. - No quiero papas... Quiero pollo, cabrones...

- ... Es tan lindo. - Pensó el cuerpo, mientras se inclinaba hacia el rostro del chico.

Lo obligó a abrir la boca y metió su lengua en ese húmedo lugar. Eric no se despertaba, pero lo sentía inconscientemente. Movió su lengua de forma torpe, siendo totalmente inexperto en el área. Las bocas volvieron a pegarse y a compartir su saliva nuevamente. A Cartman le hacía falta el aire, así que el cuerpo se separó rápido y después de que el chico recuperara el aliento, volvió a besarlo nuevamente, disfrutando de la sensación de esa lengua. Se besaron varias veces, antes de que el misterioso hombre saliera, tomando un par de pantalones del suelo.

* * *

- Cartman, ¿Qué traes puesto? - Se rió Stan al ver que el chico traía un par de pantalones color pastel.

- ¡Algún hijo de puta se robó mis pantalones! - Se quejó el gordo. - ¡Por cierto! ¡¿En donde coño está el maricón de Kenny?!

- Aún no ha llegado.

Mientras tanto, Kenny dormía plácidamente en su casa, abrazando un par de pantalones.

* * *

**¡KENERIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC! ¡AMO EL KENERIC! *-* ¡Cartman es taaaaaan Tsundere! Y es la única pareja homosexual que acepto con el gordo e3é ¡El gordo es un cabrón! ¡NO MERECE A NINGÚN OTRO HOMBRE! ¡A NINGUNO! -Anti Kyman, Cartyle, Stanman y demás- Acepto sólo si está con una chica -3- mejor con la puta de Wendy e3é Como sea, esto es para iSweetBreeze ya que adivinó el Creek y el Cromas escondido en mi fic "Profundidad nula" o3o como sea ¡Disfruten! :3**

**¿Reviews? ¡Son gratis! 8D**


End file.
